


One Touch & I Ignite

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aided Masturbation, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doctor Derek Hale, Hand Job, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prostate Exam, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform, Undetermined Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Doctor Hale loved his job as a family physician in Beacon Hills, he saw Alpha’s, Beta’s, Omega’s and undetermined. Undetermined where his favourites to examine, his favourite patient was the Sheriff’s son. If this time he tweaked his exam to favour what secondary gender Stiles would present as, well who was to say?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 746





	1. The Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: ‘Ignite’ by Alan Walker & K-391

Doctor Hale made a note on his clipboard that held the patient file for Stiles Stilinski. The teen was fidgeting from his place sitting on the exam table in the Alpha Doctor’s office. The mole-dotted teen had shed his shirt and jeans, sitting in a pair of dark boxers and his skin was flushed in what Derek could scent as embarrassed arousal. That was perfectly natural, Derek knew he was a good looking man and an Alpha to boot, besides this, was going to be an in-depth psychical exam.

The Sheriff had booked this appointment as it seemed his son hadn’t presented his secondary gender yet while the rest of his year in high school had. Derek snuck a glance at the gangly teen, his plush lips and whiskey coloured eyes and made up his mind. Derek set down his clipboard and unlocked a drawer with a special tin of lube that he used for pretty undetermined teens like Stiles.

It was made up of his cum that he collected during a rut, it generally forced the undetermined’s body into deciding. Either the scent of an Alpha’s rut cum would soothe like it would an Omega or it would make the undetermined angry and ending on feral like an Alpha. Derek had high hopes for Stiles Stilinski as he snapped on a pair of medical gloves as he stood, unscrewing the tin’s lid.

“This exam will be more invasive than usual Stiles, but please bear with me and if you do feel uncomfortable with something then let me know,” Derek said kindly as he dabbed the tips of his index and middle finger in his mixture of cum and lube.

“I will Doctor,” Stiles wet his lips, swallowing audibly when Derek stepped in between his legs, forcing them wide around his hips.

“Mouth open and tongue out please,” Derek ordered easily, mentally chuckling at the cute flush Stiles gave at the order as if they were in a bedroom together, but did as he was told. Derek traced Stiles’ lips, coating them in a thin layer of his cum before he eased his two fingers over Stiles’ extended tongue and pushed them back. Stiles gagged as he grabbed the exam table, the paper crinkling as he breathed heavily through his nose as Derek wiggled and stretched his fingers.

“Good job Stiles,” Derek praised absently as he removed his fingers from Stiles’ mouth, pleased by the teen’s slight gag reflex and how he could now scent his custom lube on the teen’s mouth and throat. He was extremely pleased when Stiles licked his lips clean almost on reflex, cheeks flushing darker when the taste of Derek’s seed hit his taste buds.

“I’ll be checking your chest next,” Derek scooped more of his custom lube up, smearing it over his fingertips before carefully cupping the teen’s chest. Stiles whimpered in the back of his throat as he stared at a poster hanging on the wall behind Derek’s head as the Doctor groped and pressed down on his chest. Stiles’ gasped, hips jerking when Derek pinched his nipples.

“Sh, easy, that’s a good reaction.” Derek hushed the gasping teen as he carefully rolled and tweaked Stiles’ nipples until they were hard little nubs and shining with his cum and coloured a rosy pink. This teen had sensitive nipples of an Omega, but Derek knew Alpha’s with sensitive nipples so that was no indication of what Stiles would present as.

“S-Sorry Doctor,” Stiles swallowed hard, hands going to cover the front of his tented boxers.

“Nonsense Stiles, your nipples are just sensitive is all. There is nothing to be ashamed of, keep that in mind as I do need to check your penis and testicles now.” Derek kept a sympathetic look on his face as Stiles squeaked and with red-tipped ears, stripping his boxers off allowing his good-sized cock to bob free.

“Don’t be ashamed if you come during this part of the exam, it’s completely natural.” Derek applied more of his cum lube to his right hand, warming the liquid up as Stiles bit his bottom lip a shy embarrassed scent radiating from his every pore.

“Scoot forward a bit please, I need your testicles’ in a better place to examine,” Derek instructed and Stiles’ embarrassment spiked higher as he did as he was told, the paper crinkling again as Stiles moved to the edge of the table so his balls were hanging over the edge.

“That’s a good boy,” Derek praised lightly, smothering a smirk at the obvious way Stiles’ lit up at the praise before he tried to swallow a moan when Derek wrapped his cum coated hand around the teen’s erection.

Derek hummed as he stroked the teen’s shaft, making sure to get every inch of the hard flesh coated in a layer of his custom lube. Stiles was clutching the edge of the exam table now, toes curling and thighs shaking as Derek pumped his cock clinically even going as far as to rub his thumb over the wet slit a few times.

“A good reaction, about right for a boy your age,” Derek noted aloud while mentally noting the weight and size of the teen’s cock in his hand. It was about the size of a normal Beta, the real test would come from the final part of the exam. Derek removed his hand and added more lube to his hand before cupping and squeezing the teen’s balls.

“Ah, ah!” Stiles cried out, head falling back as he clamped his lips shut after those gasps of pleasure as the Doctor kneaded and tugged on his balls. Derek couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up at the way the teen was enjoying having his balls played with, it was a trait both Omega’s and Alpha’s shared so that was no help.

“You can come, Stiles, I won’t judge you.” Derek purred, letting some of his Alpha voice colour his tone. Derek tugged and fondled Stiles' balls a few more times before Stiles’ body was arching and cum was shooting from the tip of his cock, painting the teen’s heaving stomach.

“Ah, sorry Doctor Hale,” Stiles panted out, shakily brushing his bangs off of his forehead, his eyes dilated wide and body lose as Derek clinically cleaned his stomach of his release all while leaving his custom lube covering every inch of flesh on Stiles’ now flaccid cock and balls.

“Not a problem Stiles, considering what comes next I encourage an orgasm.” Derek swapped out gloves and applied a copious amount of his custom lube to his index and middle finger as Stiles watched, his arousal and release scenting the room still making Derek’s cock twitch in his dress pants.

“if you would turn around and bend over the table? It’s time to check your prostate,” Derek snapped his gloves playfully and his eyes flashed Alpha red when the teen twisted around to do as he was told, propping his plump ass up high for the Doctor.

Derek took his position next to the bent over teen and carefully placed his slick fingers over Stiles’ asshole. He could feel it pulsing below his fingertips and he couldn’t resist rubbing it a bit letting his cum sink into the teen’s soft skin.

“Are you ready?” Derek asked, noting how Stiles’ cock was already rising from where it had hung soft between his thighs and the room was filling with the scent of fresh lust.

“Yes Doctor Hale,” Stiles’ words were muffled slightly from the way he was burying his face in his crossed arms in place of a pillow.

“Good boy,” Derek dropped the praise again as he pressed his index finger into the teen’s untouched hole. Stiles whined and gritted his teeth together as the Alpha’s finger slipped into his ass with little to no resistance.

“Hm, hot and tight yet a nice smooth slide,” Derek commented as he lazily worked his finger in and out of Stiles, extending his usual process for prostate exams. When Derek added his middle finger Stiles’ keen and his cock dripped against the exam table making Derek smirk and glad he had buttoned up his lab coat today otherwise the teen would be treated to a view of Derek’s bulging slacks.

“Ah, found it,” Derek said smugly when his fingers brushed over a small nub deep inside of the teen, said teen squealed and rocked up onto his tiptoes. Derek used his free hand to press down on the small of Stiles’ back, keeping him in place as he played with the teen’s prostate relentlessly as he rubbed the teen’s rim with his thumb.

“Free feel to come again, I know for some having their prostate touched can be very erotic,” Derek assured the teen that he was allowed to come again if he could. Stiles mewled and bucked his hips back, unknowingly fucking the Doctor’s fingers and applying more pressure to his prostate.

Derek allowed this, hell he was enjoying the sight and the feeling of Stiles’ tight ass around his fingers. Derek had to resist yanking down his boxers and shoving his cock into the teen right now, he ached to see what the teen’s hole would look like snug around his knot.

Derek was lost in his fantasies that he almost missed the high pitched noise Stiles gave as he came untouched, just from Derek’s fingers in his ass and against his prostate. Such an Omega move, but even Alpha’s enjoyed Derek’s prostate exams so once again, there was no clear way for Derek to see which secondary gender Stiles would present as.

“Well done Stiles, that concludes my exam. I’ll call in a few days with your results, but if you do present before then have your father call and set up an intimate appointment with me. Don’t go back to school until I give you the all-clear, understood?” Derek explained as he removed his fingers and then the soiled gloves as Stiles stayed bent over, gasping for breath as he came down from his orgasm.

“Y-Yes Doctor,” Stiles managed to get out, Derek took one last look at Stiles’ hole, cock and balls. His skin was still shiny with Derek’s custom lube and his lips twitched up again as he picked up his clipboard.

“I’ll see you soon Stiles,” Derek called out over his shoulder as he left the exam room to let the teen gather himself on his own.

The next day, Derek got a call from the Sheriff to set up an appointment that day. It seemed that Stiles presented that night after his appointment much to the Sheriff’s relief and Derek set the appointment up for after close knowing that Stiles would want no people around… Hell for what Derek had planned next he didn’t want anyone around either, no matter the gender Stiles’ presented as Derek planned on getting his knot into the teen.


	2. Omega Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I post a multi-chaptered fic, that means I have everything pre-written already. 
> 
> I meant to put this in the first chapter, but this story will have an Omega and Alpha ending, but Derek will be topping in both version's :P

Derek couldn’t help but smirk at the freshly presented Omega that sat across from him in the Omega specific exam room. The two were the only ones in the building and arousal was hanging around the teen in a thick cloud. 

“Now to make sure everything is in working order with your freshly presented body, I will have to do a pretty invasive exam Stiles.” Derek sat back in his chair, keeping his legs sprawled wide and his lab coat unbuttoned so the teen would see his crotch without obstruction. 

“H-How invasive Doctor Hale?” Stiles had his legs crossed and pressed tightly together, but the scent of slick was already scenting the room and now Stiles could smell it and his cheeks were darkening. 

“I would use this tool called a speculum to spread your hole wide so I could feel inside of you, just to make sure everything is in working order.” Derek held up the speculum and watched as Stiles paled dramatically. 

“Oh,” Stiles whispered, shrinking in on himself even as slick spilled from his hole, staining the paper under his ass as the teen was already naked and nipples hard in the air of the room. 

“I do have another way to check, but this is not a way I use very often. It requires explicit consent from you and the insertion of birth control chip right now instead of at your next appointment.” Derek said after pretending to think about other options, Stiles perked up at his words and gave him his undivided attention.

“This may sound drastic but I could fuck you. I have excellent sensitivity and I will be able to personally ensure everything inside of you is in working order and that your body can adapt to taking an Alpha’s knot and cum.” Derek leaned forward, eyes glowing red as he spoke and fresh slick all but gushed out of the teen as his skin flushed a deep red. 

“O-Oh! Uh… If you’re alright with it, then I would consent to that option Doctor Hale,” Stiles licked his lips as he talked almost absently and Derek had to fight down a predatory smile. 

“Of course Stiles, now if you would be so good to settle into that exam chair? We can begin,” Derek gestured to the exam chair that had straps and moveable leg stirrups, Stiles keened low in his throat as he shakily rose from the exam table and tumbled into the exam chair. Derek watched with mounting lust as Stiles spread his legs wide, settling them into the stirrups allowing Derek to see his slick, pink hole and leaking cock. 

“The straps are to ensure you don’t move and hurt yourself during the exam,” Derek explained as he tightened the straps around the teen’s wrists, shoulders, waist, knees and ankles. 

“Let me just put this birth control implant into your arm and we can just get started.” Derek pulled out the injector, already set up with the birth control chip. Stiles jolted with a pained gasp as the chip was injected into his upper arm, but the pain faded quickly enough. 

“We may be alone in the building but just in case I think we should use a gag. We don’t want anyone to walk in on us do we?” Derek crooned as he held up a ball gag much to his pleasure fresh slick dripped from Stiles’ hole as the teen shyly opened his mouth, allowing the Alpha to fasten the gag into place.

“That’s a good Omega,” Derek praised with a small pat to Stiles’ cheek before he moved his chair so he was sitting between the Omega’s spread legs and carefully pried the teen’s ass cheeks apart. 

“Twitching, oozing slick and such a pretty pink, a perfect Omega hole,” Derek commented as he prodded at the teen’s aroused hole and grinning when the Omega’s wet hole all but swallowed the tips of his fingers inside. Derek gave Stiles what his body wanted and with a wet noise, the teen’s hole was filled with three of the Alpha’s fingers. 

“Somehow you’re even tighter and hotter than before, amazing.” Derek hummed amazed as he absently thrust his fingers in and out of the teen’s hole, feeling the Omega’s inner walls and brushing over his swollen prostate. Stiles was moaning and twitching above him, but the gag muffled him and the straps held him in place nicely. 

“You’re going to feel amazing around my cock,” Derek rumbled allowing his Alpha side to rear its head as he withdrew his fingers and yanked his pants down around his thighs. Stiles whined around his gag, eyes turning Omega gold at the sight of the Doctor’s massive Alpha sized cock. 

Stiles’ head hung forward as he tried to get a good line of sight as Derek rose from his chair and slotted himself between Stiles’ legs, resting the fat mushroom head of his cock against the Omega’s hole. Derek chuckled as a wave of slick rushed over the tip of his cock as Stiles’ body reacted to his spike in lust.

All it took was one smooth forward thrust and Stiles’ Omega body adapting to Derek’s Alpha cock and the Doctor was buried balls deep inside of the teen. Stiles’ head was tossed back and he was drooling around his ball gag as he blinked unseeingly at the ceiling as his stomach bulged and his cock going limp as it had released the Omega’s cum when the Alpha entered him. 

“Just as I expected, amazing around my cock.” Derek praised, his voice raspy and deep as he grabbed the metal arms that controlled the stirrups and nudged them wider apart. Stiles groaned and his wet hole convulsed around Derek’s cock at the action, Derek gave a feral grin and pulled back just until the tip of his cock was still inside of the Omega before he slammed back in. 

Stiles cried out around the gag, fingers clamping down on the armrests as his toes curled up tightly as the Alpha started pounding ruthlessly into him. Stiles whole body was alight with pleasure he had never felt before, he felt owned and full in a way he couldn’t explain as the Alpha doctor’s balls slapped against his ass and Derek grunted roughly above him as he drove into him over and over. 

“Shake your head to answer me, I am inches away from knotting your tight little Omega hole. I want your consent to knot you, to ensure that your freshly formed womb can take an Alpha sized load.” Derek caressed Stiles’ jawline, rubbing his thumb through the lines of drool that had seeped out around the edges of the ball gag. Stiles blinked wetly up at the Doctor before he nodded once, giving the Alpha his consent. 

“Good Omega,” Derek crooned as his knot swelled up and Derek shoved it deep into the Omega’s loose hole. Stiles screamed around the gag, body arching in the straps of the chair. Derek grinned with his burning Alpha red eyes as Stiles keened and whimpered as his body accepted the large, hot load of cum that Derek was shooting into him. 

Stiles’ head lolled to the side as his body relaxed around the doctor’s knot and his inner Omega was purring contently as the Alpha unloaded his big balls into him. 

“There we go, such a good boy. Okay, I’m going to pull out now Stiles, I have to ensure that when you have rougher sex that you’re sweet little Omega hole won’t tear.” Derek stroked Stiles’ distending stomach, feeling how heavy it was growing with the massive load of cum Derek had emptied into him. 

Stiles shakily nodded, whining and jerking in the straps as Derek tugged and tugged until his knot popped free with a lewd squelch. Stiles blinked back tears at being so empty and he could feel his hole gaping, it was such a strange sensation. 

“Now this next part will be embarrassing, maybe even humiliating. However I’m not going to let you walk out of here swollen with my cum like this, now we have two ways to do this. One, I can give you a nice big enema or you can be a good little Omega and push all my cum out of you,” Derek explained as he rubbed and tugged at Stiles’ gaping rim, forcing him open wider and uncaring about the way his cum dripped over his fingers. 

“Nod once for the enema, nod twice to push.” Stiles thought for a moment, face burning red before he nodded twice and Derek grinned sharply.

“That’s a good Omega,” Derek purred as he pulled his pants back into place and sat down on his chair. Derek grabbed a steel pan and settled it down under the exam chair and then leaned back in his.

“Go ahead Stiles,” Derek ordered and with a burning red face and ears, Stiles did as he was told and the first sounds of cum hitting the pan echoed out in the exam room. Stiles whimpered around the gag, eyes squeezed shut as he pushed and bore down, forcing Derek’s cum out of his gaping hole. 

Derek lazily palmed his crotch as he watched the lewd, embarrassing site and grinned ferally. He did so love this final part of the exam the Omega’s always made such cute little muffled noises as the sound of their humiliation echoed around the room. It hit home what they were now at the end of being fucked senseless and Derek was sure that Stiles’ future Alpha’s would be happy about his little lesson.


	3. Alpha Ending

Derek inspected the freshly presented Alpha before him, even with the overwhelming scent of Alpha wafting from the teen and the increase in the size of his cock, Stiles still looked as shy and excited as he had the other day during his exam. 

“This will be a different kind of exam than you're used to, being an Alpha now means that I need to check different things than I usually would.” Derek opened a drawer and pulled out a large tube and Stiles’ lips parted slightly at the sight of the tube.

“What is that Doctor Hale?” Stiles breathed out, cock twitching from where it was hard and standing erect from his crotch. 

“This is a penis pump, it will attach to a milking machine that will apply suction to your penis. It will encourage you to knot, I need you to knot so I can check to ensure that everything is in working order.” Derek explained as he tapped a machine that was resting next to the breeding bench in the Alpha specialized exam room. 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Stiles was nodding along, but his eyes were flicking towards the breeding bench and Derek’s lips turned up at the obvious excitement hiding in the teen’s slightly glowing red eyes. 

“Go on Stiles, get comfortable on the bench. It will make it easier for the pump to coax out your knot,” Derek instructed as he snapped his gloves into place and picked up his custom lube tin and pump as Stiles scurried over to the bench. Stiles studied it for a moment before he climbed onto the black leather and set his legs and arms in the proper places and rested his forehead on the rest stationed at the right height. 

“I have to strap you in, a new Alpha’s first knot can be intense,” Derek warned as he snapped the straps into place keeping Stiles’ locked into place on the breeding bench and Derek’s cock throbbed his pants at the sight. 

“Do you want a gag?” Derek usually insisted on it when with Omega’s, but he always gave Alpha’s the option. 

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles shook his head, voice thick and red eyes were burning brighter now. 

“Just let me know if you change your mind,” Derek hummed as he knelt by the side of the bench and coated Stiles’ cock with his cum/lube mixture, pumping the hard flesh a few times.

“When the machine starts, it will be intense don’t be shocked if you start to come right away,” Derek warned as he eased the pump onto the teen Alpha’s cock, tugging Stiles’ balls out of the way for the moment. 

Derek made sure the pump was properly attached before he straightened up and with a glance at Stiles, flicked on the milking machine. Stiles gave a strangled yelp, body jerking in the straps of the bench as the pump started sucking and jerking at his cock. 

“Fuccckkk,” Stiles groaned out between clenched teeth, sweat rolling down his temple as he started thrusting his hips, humping the air as the pump bobbed and shook. 

“I know it’s intense, but it’s necessary to make sure your body is functioning properly now that you’ve presented.” Derek gently caressed and stroked Stiles’ exposed ass, resisting playing with the Alpha’s tempting hole. 

“Ah, ah,” Stiles panted as he trembled in the straps holding him in place as his cock was sucked relentlessly by the pump. 

“Usually new Alpha’s would have knotted by now, do you need some more stimulation Stiles?” Derek offered, hand sliding up and down Stiles’ ass drawing Stiles' attention to what he was offering.

“P-Please Doctor Hale,” Stiles nodded against the headrest, hips jerking back and forth. 

“Will my fingers be enough for you to come?” Derek asked as he lubed up his fingers with his custom lube, trying not to feel too smug. 

“M-Maybe?” Stiles whimpered, groaning when Derek inserted two of his slick fingers in a well-practiced motion. Derek lazily fingered the teen’s hole, occasionally bumping his fingers against the Alpha’s prostate. 

“M-More, fuck, please Doctor Hale, I need something more.” Stiles sounded on the verge of sobbing as his cock ached and dripped pre-cum into the pump, but still not knotting. 

“I can give you my cock, my knot. I don’t have any toys on hand at the moment.” Derek offered, mind flashing to the locked drawer of toys in the cabinet on the other side of the room. 

“Yes, yes!” Stiles did sob this time as Derek removed his fingers, he unzipped his pants and covered his large cock with the lube as he positioned himself behind the bent over Alpha. 

“Take a few deep breathes and just relax, you will want to fight as I’m another Alpha and I’m dominating you,” Derek warned, his blood running hot as he was already imagining the moment the Alpha below him submitted to him and accepted his knot. 

Stiles took a few deep breathes and forced his body to go limp in the straps. Derek inched his hips forward, pressing the fat head of his cock into the teen’s hole. Stiles snarled and thrashed his head from side to side, trying to see Derek as his inner Alpha started to fight back against being dominated as Derek kept pushing his cock into the Alpha.

“Stay. Still. Accept your place.” Derek snarled back, grabbing the back of Stiles’ neck tightly, keeping the pressure up until Stiles whined in the back of his throat and went limp on the breeding bench just as Derek bottomed out. 

“That’s a good boy,” Derek purred, he loved watching headstrong, young Alpha’s submit to him and then take his knot. Derek kept his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck as he began to fuck the teen as he would fuck an Omega. 

Stiles gasped and growled as his body was rocked by the force of the older Alpha fucking into him, the sound and feel of the Doctor’s balls slapping against Stiles’ ass just reinforced the young Alpha’s submission. Derek panted and huffed above him as he fucked the Alpha’s tight hole, feeling his knot starting to swell as he buried his cock inside of the teen’s tight, achingly hot hole over and over. 

“Go on little Alpha, come,” Derek ordered, his voice heavy with an Alpha command as he shoved his knot into the young Alpha’s hole and Stiles all but screamed as he was spread so wide around the Doctor’s cock. Derek sighed in bliss as he pumped his load into the Alpha he was knotted to. The doctor did a quick check and grinned as he saw that Stiles had finally knotted the pump and the machine was sucking every last drop of cum from the newly presented Alpha’s cock. 

“Good boy,” Derek crooned and Stiles made a weak sound against the headrest as he all but dangled in the straps of the bench as his hole fluttered around the older Alpha’s knot. Derek just grinned, now this Alpha wouldn’t be able to knot until he had something big and hard shoved in his hole, he hoped the teen could find a partner to accommodate that in the future. For now, Derek was going to enjoy knotting the young, drooling Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, this story is forever complete! I hope you all enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
